A Devastating Deception
by KingKitsuneDeath
Summary: "You brought this upon yourselves!" He yelled out in righteous furry. As he looked back with his menacing scarlet red eyes. "You betrayed not just me, but you are the cause of their extinction. Because of your fear, they are dead! Because of your fear, I've lost my Family!" He screamed as that menacing chakra started to envelop him."Because of your pitiful Fear, You shall all die!"
1. Genesis

**A Devastating Deception**

 **AN: Hello everyone. This is my first story and wanted to bring something you guys haven't probably read yet or something different. Hope you guys like it.**

 **AN: All comments and PMs will be replied to at the bottom of every chapter. If you don't wish to read the AN's, just skip the bold.**

 **Follows, Favorites, Reviews, & PMs are very motivating. Let me know how you feel about the story.**

 **WARNING:**

 **I will say this once. If you have any personal issues with any topic or your not comfortable with, let it be drugs, gore, sex, extreme violence, religious views, etc. do not read and leave, it's rated M for a reason. Things will get Dark, so stop now or read at your own expense.**

 **Without further ado...**

 **Chapter 1. Genesis**

"You brought this upon yourselves!" He yelled out in righteous furry. As he looked back with his menacing scarlet red eyes. "You betrayed not just me, but you are the cause of their extinction. Because of your fear, they are dead! Because of your fear, I've lost my Family!" He screamed as that menacing chakra started to envelop him. "Because of your pitiful Fear, You shall all shed your blood in sacrifice so My Clan can finally rest in Peace!"

Thinking _'hi'_

Talking "hey"

Demon/inner talking "yo"

Demon/inner thinking _'hello'_

Jutsu "blast-"

Disclaimer will only be done once.

I do not own Naruto.

 **Chapter 1. Genesis**

Dark were the sky's above the Great Hidden Leaf Village. Empty were the streets of the glorious village due to the horrendous rain that had come through and caused many to scatter for shelter.

Only one soul could be seen walking through the rain. It was a regular occurrence for the villagers to see this person walk around the village around this time. Blazing heat, to an unwavering blizzard, there was not a day that had passed as said person would always walk to atop the steepest hill of the graveyard where a set of graves were set.

Nara Shikamaru

Beloved father, comrade, husband, and friend.

Forever missed.

Tears always cascaded down said persons face remembering a beloved friend.

Right next to his grave was his wife Nara Temari.

The graves went on.

Akamichi Choji, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Ten-ten, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji...

Their Senseis as well down to there Kage.

Tears were an unrelenting hot river at this point in time as memories flowed through the mind of missions and unforgettable moments.

The lightning snapping down on the grave yard was of no surprise. Nor was the thunderous sound of the thunder storm ripping through. Harsh winds picked up and rain fell down pelting the skin, but the pain from the rain was nothing compared to the loss of the beloveds that were buried at the grave site.

Pain was something that had come and gone. But the sad truth was that it never truly went away. You just learnt to deal with it as in time the pain lessened. But sadly... Today wasn't one of those days as the pain was to much to bare as the person the ANBU respected just as much if not more then their Kage, fell to the floor clutching his/her chest in agony.

 _'Why does it.. Hurt so much..'_ Was the main thought running through the mind, as said person saw the ANBU trying to aid her as best they could, but it was to no avail as everything started to blur out and become fuzzy before consciousness was lost with just one final thought. _'I'm coming... my love'_

 **Konoha Hospital...**

Beep...Beep Beep...Beep...Beep Beep

The familiar sound of the heart monitor was what had awakened the poor soul up. The sterile smell had hit the nose indicating the room she was in was a hospital bedroom.

 _'Why... Why do I have to suffer another day in this world while everyone else has left me...'_

The life of any true Shinobi was always very hard. But the biggest curse any Shinobi that lived past a certain age was always suffered one thing. The utter agony of watching a loved one leave on a mission and hearing they were never coming back. It was a cruel sense of torture, knowing there was nothing you could.

 ***Door Sliding Open***

"You gave us quiet the scare Uzumaki-Sama." Said the Dr as he was checking something off the clipboard he was holding.

The Bed ridden Uzumaki gave the Dr an annoyed look before addressing her annoyance.

"Takashi-san, how long have we known each other?"

"Decades Uzumaki-Sama."

The Uzumaki nodded at the correct answer. "Yes, Decades. Now would it kill you to use my name for once."

The door sliding open again, brought there attention to the intruder of there conversation to reveal a 5'10" pale spiky blond haired man with two whisker marks on each cheek in his late 50's. He had an athletic build with muscle bulging out, showing that he had a well maintained body. He wore the standard Jonin attire with the only difference being the black cloth for his headband.

"You always were the brash one, weren't you Oba-Sama."

The smirk on his face brought a twitch to her eye, as she flung a scalpel from the tray right next to her, and launched it at full speed towards his head only for him to slightly turn his head and watch the dangerously sharp utensil fly by his face, missing by a sheer millimeter and watched it go through a couple walls, scaring the hell out of the patients and Drs wondering what was happening right now.

Dr. Takashi and the blond man before her couldn't help but chuckle at the fiery temper she was known for.

"You were at the graves again weren't you Oba-Sama." More a statement being addressed then a question.

She just looked down at her lap knowing what was coming next.

He scowled. Didn't this women know her condition?! She could of died if her ANBU detail hadn't responded quickly. He could of lost her just like he lost...

"Dammit Oba-Sama! Do you know how close you were to passing away?!" He asked in anger at her recklessness. "You were so lucky th-" was all he got to say before she responded back with hot tears adorning her face once more.

"Lucky? LUCKY!? Do you have any idea how lonely I feel!? I've lost everyone Arashi!"

Arashi took a step back as he felt the heavy pain and sadness in her words.

"My friends, My Children and My Husband! They've all left me!"

The agonizing sobs could be heard through the closed doors as everyone outside the room heard her cry and hung their heads in sadness remembering the Konoha 12.

"Every night I go to sleep I beg Kami to take me away, to rid me of this pain and just let me see them again."

Arashi simply looked down with a sad look on his face as he remembered them. A group of S-Ranked Shinobi from the students to their Sensei. A group so strong, so fierce, that they were labeled flee on sight and engage at your own risk.

But that was just a bingo book entry. Behind the scenes, they were the best of friends and not a group, not even in ANBU, had the trust and faith that they had with one another.

But only 2 had been labeled SS-Rank.

He held a tight fist remembering the deadly duo. It was said that if Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara were ever to team up and face the duo, no one knew who would win. They were considered the second coming of the Shodai and the Uchiha clan head.

He looked up and couldn't help but frown at the sight of his Oba-Sama. She had suffered too much in her life, why did she still have to shoulder on more.

"You still have us Baa-Chan!" Screamed a small high pitched voice, as the door slammed open revealing small red haired 9 year old girl running towards her before she jumped and glopped her Baa-Chan.

The bed ridden Uzumaki couldn't help but smile at the sight of her great grand daughter as she let loose more tears worrying the little girl.

She instantly started wiping away the tears as she sadly looked up at her Baa-Chan.

"Don't be sad Baa-Chan."

She looked down and smiled as she ruffled her hair much to her annoyance. "I'm not sad my little tenshi. I'm just happy to see you."

The little girl huffed at her hair becoming a mess while the adults chuckled. The little girl just smiled at her Baa-chan, happy that she wasn't crying anymore.

The adults had started talking again and the conversation took its toll on the young red head as she started dozing off on top of her. ' _So sleepy...ill sleep for a second then Baa-chan...'_ then it clicked as to the other reason why she was also there.

"Baa-chan, Baa-chan, Baa-chan!"

All eyes were on the little girl as her Baa-chan looked down and smiled down at her great granddaughter.

"Yes my little Tenshi, what is it?"

"Story time!"

They chuckled at her enthusiasm to hear an old war story, but today just wasn't a day for that in Arashi's eyes.

"Now now, why don't you let your Baa-chan rest for a bit and she can tell you the story later."

"It's quite alright Arashi. I think it's time she heard the story. She's old enough."

"But Oba-"

"No buts Arashi. My time is coming, I can feel it, each day that passes I get weaker. I am the last of my team that knows of this story, detail for detail. And I will not have any of those, from that blasted council, tarnish his good name while I'm still around. She will learn the truth of her great grandfather and his story."

All were silent remembering the story. It was to painful to remember what had transpired.

"Jiji? I finally get to learn about Jiji?" She asked oh so enthusiastically.

It was said that until you were either old enough or deemed worthy by matriarch of the clan that you would learn about him. It was considered a right of passage.

"Yes my little Tenshi." She said as she looked to the door and spoke again. "I may be getting old, but that doesn't mean I still can't sense you all."

The door to the room had slid open again revealing a hoard of kids and teenagers slightly rubbing their heads in embarrassment at being caught eavesdropping. As they all shuffled in and she heard the door close, she looked to Arashi as he nodded at the silent message.

She looked at every single child from the oldest to the youngest and nodded. Everyone that needed to know was there.

She sighed remembering how this whole thing started. It was time.

She looked up and addressed them all, as a whole, asking for silence as to what she was going to say next was of the upmost importance. "It's time you all knew of a great man that once walked this earth and defied Kami herself and revolutionized the Shinobi Nations. A Nation deceived and a Shinobi betrayed sense birth. It's time you all knew of your true origins, if some of you haven't speculated already. It's time you all knew of The Greatest Deception ever, in Shinobi History. But to tell you this story, I have to take you back to a time where everything changed for your great grandfather. The day his first "C-Rank" mission changed his life."

—-LINE BREAK-—

The life of any true Shinobi was always very hard. From the loss of Family and friends, to being captured and tortured for information, or worse for the Kunoichi.. Sex slavery. The life of a Shinobi wasn't all about The Fame, The Perks, or The Money like most thought it to be. No, it was a very demanding task to many others that knew the risks and took great pride in the honor of wearing their Village's headband with pride knowing that they were protecting their loved ones with each passing day with just the sheer sight of the smiling faces around them.

Sadly, not many had the luxury of being able to do such things for so long. There were times that Chuunin, Jonin, Anbu and even Genin on their first Mission had been compromised or ambushed and never got to see their loved ones again. Families were torn, friends grieved and comrades died in the process of avenging their fellow Shinobi. A cycle of hatred that was impossible to stop.

It was moments like the one Hatake Kakashi was witnessing at this moment, that brought hope not only to him as a fellow Shinobi in arms, but also, in a sense, that his team would be able to find peace, if not with others, then at least within themselves.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his young cute Genin finally reverting back to normal.

It had barely been a week since his two male students had taken they're first life. Sasuke and Naruto had both been covered in blood when Gato's hired thugs had charged after their payrolls death. Both Sasuke and Naruto had done an excellent job, by Kakashi's standards, as a duo. They had moved so fluently with one another it was almost graceful. The thugs didn't stand a chance against them. The army of 100 was reduced to 0 within minutes. Bloody screams were heard from the small massacre. When the duo had returned, Sasuke had most the of his body covered in someone else's blood as Naruto was covered from head to toe.

It deeply saddened the former ANBU Captain to hear what they both couldn't stop mumbling.

 **Flashback...**

As Sasuke and Naruto returned to their squad, Sasuke's hands couldn't stop shaking; his mind was plagued with the night of his Clan's massacre. For every bloody scream and mutilated body he couldn't stop but see that accursed night. The look of utter terror was forever engraved into his memory as he cut down multiple thugs with no control over his body.

Sasuke couldn't stop trembling as his eyes lost what little life they had in them. He couldn't stop mumbling "Nothing like him.. Nothing like him" It was all that was said before he fell to his knees and puked everything he had eaten before passing out.

Naruto was no better then Sasuke as the voices in his head were something that he hadn't stopped hearing since he turned four.

 **Moments ago...**

Naruto had been the first to run towards the thugs and with the left over chakra from the kyuubi that he hadn't used up had left him with a slight speed boost, his claws for nails and slits instead of pupils. While he was mid stride, he had seen Zabuza's discarded Kubikiribocho right in front of him, not one to leave an opportunity like the one before him alone, he picked up the giant sword with surprising ease and to the shock of everyone present, the sword had let out a high pitched screech, as it turned blood red. What Naruto didn't feel was the slight prick in his hand and something entering his system. No, the only thing he felt was the sudden urge to kill everyone that opposed him. He felt a blood lust so potent that the only thing he could give off was a sadistic smirk, as he took a strong lunge forward and side arm threw the Kubikiribocho, killing 15 thugs in a matter of seconds, to the thugs utter shock and horror.

Naruto had taken their shock as his opening as he neared the first thug with his tremendous speed, the baffled thug was only able to see Naruto's dark crimson slitted eyes before his throat was sliced open by Naruto's claws. The thug was barely able to mutter his final word as Naruto's demonic eyes were all he would remember on his way to hell.

"Mon..." The man fell to his knees"...ster"

As he fell to the floor, Gato's thugs screamed bloody murder for the death of their comrade and immediately engaged.

"Kill the Demon!"

"It's a moster!"

"Kill it!"

Years of bent up rage, animosity and sheer hate, just to name a few, had finally gotten to Naruto. Too much had happened today, and Naruto was not emotionally prepared for it anymore as something in him had finally snapped, as he released a vicious roar and released his chakra killing the few that were engaging him.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Was all that was heard before a massive fireball came in and incinerated the ten unlucky souls that chose to blindside Sasuke's teammate as he landed right behind Naruto, brandishing two kunais in a reverse grip, with his newly acquainted Sharingan, glaring at his new enemies.

Naruto barley gave Sasuke a side glance before telling him to show no remorse. Sasuke could barely hold down a nod at Naruto's sudden change of character, and also being next to such vile chakra did nothing but leave his chakra network in a sudden haywire of sorts.

Before Sasuke could even comment, Naruto was gone tearing into multiple thugs with no remorse. Not one to be out done, he immediately followed and covered Naruto's back slicing the thugs that were seconds away from impaling the unsuspecting blonde. It was the first of many times that Sasuke either sliced, stabbed or incinerated in the name of saving his comrade and, dare he say it, friend. Little did he know that he had left himself wide open to a blind side attack that one thug had instantly taken.

 _'I got you now you little shit!'_

As he had finally reached his target and brought down his sword towards the unsuspecting Uchiha before a chilling voice stopped him mid swing.

"You shouldn't try and hurt my friend. It would make me really mad," Was all he heard before looked down breathless, with horrified wide eyes, as he saw a clawed hand sticking out his chest holding his beating heart. He was barely able to gasp before he saw it implode right before his eyes as he slowly crippled to the floor lifeless. Sasuke choose at that moment to turn around and get splattered with heart tissue and blood over his face.

Sasuke wiped the blood off his face in annoyance. "You could've at least warned me about the little blood show dobe."

"It's either a face full of blood, or a missing head, take your pick teme."

Sasuke could only chuckle and motion Naruto towards his team before it had hit him like a brick to the face. Naruto had just killed in cold blood. No, he massacred. No signs of remorse were displayed on the blond.

 _'I saw my clan get murdered and mutilated before my very eyes. Seeing this is of no concern to me as long as I get stronger and avenge my clan. I know for a fact That the dobe hasn't suffered anything like that, so for him to kill like that... how strong are you...Naruto.'_

Half way towards Kakashi. _'So Much hate... little brother.'_ Sasuke's eyes widened. Of all times to hear his voice, it had to be now. ' _Kill little brother.'_ no _'Let your hate guide you.'_ No _'because no matter what little brother_...Stop it!.. _You're just like me'_

Sasuke instantly clutched his head and screamed inside his head. _'No! I'm nothing like you! I'll never be anything like you!'_

Being put into a death like state, slaughtering, with the help of his teammate, 100 people and listening to his brother's mind games had finally taken there toll on him as he fell to his knees before emptying his stomach and passing out.

Naruto was no better as he couldn't get the infernal noise of the villagers voices inside his head with every kill he had taken. It didn't help when the Kyuubi took it upon himself to push Naruto beyond his mental limits.

For every kill he had made all he heard was **"Kill."** He had at one point stopped seeing them as thugs threatening his team, but as the villagers that had come to kill, mane, and hurt him as a child.

As Naruto saw one thug closing in on him, right before his eyes he saw the baker that had chased him at night countless times with a knife in hand all because he wanted to eat the stale bread he was throwing away. **"Kill him! Get your revenge!"** One second later and that man was without a head.

Before Naruto could realize what was going on, he was surrounded by numerous villagers ready to kill him. "Kill the demon!" "It dies today!" "Avenge our people!" Naruto had felt like a cornered animal at that point and slowly started retreating, slowly crouching with each step as he heard a vicious roar inside his head. Naruto's resolve had been weakened and the Kyuubi took full advantage as he played with his containers head. _ **'So much hatred at such a young age**_ _._ ' The Kyuubi said to himself as he saw what Naruto saw. _ **'Just a little more. A little more and he'll be more inclined to my words.'**_ The Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle at his doing before feeding the young blond more of his will and chakra.

Naruto had barely formed a coherent thought before the only thing in his mind that came was killkillkillkill. And kill he did. It had taken Naruto no more then 5 seconds to end the lives of the worthless scum that served Gato, each time he faced one.

As he saved Sasuke and started walking back to his team, he started hearing things. Something he wished he had never heard. **"To think, you liked killing all those villagers that have brought you harm."** Naruto's eyes widened as he started looking everywhere possible to figure out where the strange voice had come from. "I didn't kill any villagers. I just stopped the thugs from hurting my teammates and the people of wave country."

" **Dont lie to yourself boy. You enjoyed every second you had tearing apart all those low lives thinking they were the villagers from your village. You took pleasure in hearing there screams!"**

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled out covering his ears **. "No matter what you do, you know it's true! Every scream, every cry, every death... You hahaha You! You took nothing but sick sweet pleasure causing them harm wishing it was the actual villagers that you were killing right now!"**

"No! Shut up! I'm nothing like that!" Naruto yelled trying to convince himself that it wasn't true.

" **STOP LYING TO YOURSELF BOY! YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS KILL EVERY LAST ONE** "Shut up!" **NO I WILL NOT BE SILENCED BY YOU ANYMORE! THEY WILL ALL DIE BY OUR HANDS ONE DAY AND YOU KNOW IT!"**

"YOU DONT KNOW ME!" Naruto fell down to his knees clutching his ears trying to make the voice go away, as hot tears fell down his face begging the voice to go away, not noticing the slight change in the voice.

 **'ONE DAY! ONE DAY YOU'LL SEE! YOULL SEE THAT ALL THESE PEOPLE AROUND YOU ARE NOT YOUR FRIENDS! THEY WILL ALL TURN THERE BACKS ON YOU JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!** ' The voice yelled in righteous fury.

Naruto couldn't bare hearing it anymore. He knew... He knew all this, cause at one point in time, he had thought it and said it to himself multiple times when he was younger; but now, he had teammates he had comrades that he could count on when he needed them most. But sadly as he was trying to reassure himself, that accursed voice stepped in and shattered his train of thought.

" **Hahaha you speak of comrades, teammates and you just thought of your own Sensei when even he! Doesn't teach you jack shit! You speak of teammates yet they've never offered to help you on your training, or have ever been there when you needed them most! Don't you dare forget when these so called teammates of yours left you tied up to a post for Two! TWO FUCKING DAYS TIED TO A DAMN POST ALL BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY! Where were those comrades then huh?! You speak of comrades yet not one! NOT ONE HAS EVER HELPED YOU WHEN THE MOB CAME AFTER YOU! OR DID YOU FORGET WHEN THEY ALL SAW YOU GET CHASED DOWN AN ALLEY AND ALL THEY DID... all they did was just walk away..."** The voice choked back on a sob as he said it with nothing but sheer pain and anger in his voice.

"...just stop... Please..." Naruto sobbed out holding himself as he couldn't hold back his tears and sobs remembering his dark past. Every word was like a kunai to his heart and it stung. All he wanted was a friend. Just one...yet no one wanted to help him. No one wanted to be near him. No one ever wanted to be his friend.

" **painPainPAIN! You speak about it, yet know nothing of it!"** "I've suffered more then you could imagine!" **"Yet you always forgive those sorry excuses of human life at the turn of every corner in hopes they'll change and accept you. They'll never change! You've been the Demon Outcast right from the start!** "Shut up!" **No! I've been silent for too long! You'll shut up and listen! This pathetic attempt at being cheerful at every encounter is sickening! They go after you, you go after them. They attack, you defend! They try and kill you...You show them the Demon they created and annihilate..."**

An eerie silence that had befallen over Naruto at that point, knowing that the voice had more to say but it never came.

Just as he started getting his bearings, thinking the voice had finally sought pity and left the young blond alone, he heard something that brought the sheer color out of his face, as he clutched his head in sheer agony as he let out blood curdling scream clutching his left eye.

He went into a coughing fit that brought him down to his hand and knees, spurting out blood with every cough until there was a small puddle of it right in front of him. Just as he tried to stand up and get his bearings, the pain in his left eye surged once more bringing him down before puddle of water right next to the puddle of his blood, as he finally saw what was happening to him.

Right before his very eyes, he saw the sclera (white part of the eye) in his left eye turn black, and his once cerulean blue iris turned blood red as his pupil turned black right before him. ' _What the hell is happening to me?!'_

" **Hmmhmmhmmhmm..."**

"What did you do!?" Naruto yelled out in sheer anger.

" **Heh heh heh heh heh heh..."**

Naruto started looking around him frantically. "What did you do to me?!"

" **Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"**

"ANSWER ME!"

" **HEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU'RE GOING TO ANNIHILATE EVERY LAST HUMAN IN THAT ACCURSED VILLAGE DOWN TO THE LAST WOMEN AND CHILD! AND THEN THEY'LL REGRET EVER CREATING THE DEMON THEY SO FEAR!"**

Kakashi had chosen that moment to walk up to Naruto, dreaming it safe as he had watched both Naruto and Saske lose their mind, and not a moment to soon, before he caught the half conscious Jinchuriki as he heard him mumble his last words before joining Sasuke in the land of unconsciousness.

"Not a demon... I'm not a demon...no no no no...I'm not a demon..."

Kakashi could barely hold back a flinch as he saw the tears fall off the troubled blond. He could only wipe away the tears as he picked him up and laid him down by his comrade and sadly looked on as he heard his female student screech and run up to her fallen teammates.

 **Flashback End...**

To Kakashi's astonishment, he had seen his female student mature right before his very eyes as he saw her not only take care of Sasuke, as expected, but the young Uzumaki as well. She had waited on him hand and foot making sure he was fed, bathed, and comfortable. But what he saw that day brought upon him a fit of giggles as he recalled the incident.

 **Flashback...**

It had been a mad house inside Tazuna's home these past couple days. Ever since Naruto and Sasuke's mental break down, and near death experience for the latter, Sakura had taken it upon herself to make sure both her teammates were comfortable and we'll rested so they could heal properly. But that didn't bode well with her two teammates. There were times she had caught one or the other trying to sneak out through the window saying they had to go train.

As soon as the word "train" had come out of there mouths, she had appeared right next them and dragged them back to their beds and warned them the next time they tried it they would have more injuries to heal from and that they'd never get her permission to train while in wave country.

"But Sakura-Chan!, I need to get stron.."Shut it Naruto! Your staying in that bed and that's final! Sensei put me in charge of your health so you don't train unless I say so!" Sakura scolded with her hands on her hips.

Sakura had changed her outfit slightly during her times taking care of the boys. She still wore her red qipao dress with the white circles and stripes but she also added an apron to the fold. Her hair style had more of a drastic change then anything else. No longer did she have it in her normal style with her hitai-ate framing her, but instead she took on a 1940s hairstyle with a red bandana.

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the sight before him. Commanding, fierce, yet loving and caring. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by her exotic beauty. Her fierce yet gentle emerald green eyes. The way her hips would give a slight sway or how her touch would be so gentle, it felt like Sakura petals would touch his skin.

But there was only one problem Naruto had at that moment, and that was letting his long time crush come between him and his training. So no matter how much he had to hold back his emotions and desires in hopes of getting her affection, he had training that needed to get done and no one, not even Sakura, was going to get in his way.

"Sakura-chan! You don't understand! I have goals I want to accomplish! Dreams I want to make a reality! How can I do that stuck in this bed when I feel absolutely fine!" Naruto couldn't help but stress out his point. He may have, against his own will, been wrapped up like a mummy and might I add that Sasuke was no better, but some simple bandages weren't going to be keeping him away. But Sakura had other plans involving the Last Uzumaki.

 _'Well see how fast you wanna go train after this you!'_ Sakura mischievously said to herself a she prepared herself for what was to come.

She slowly took her first steps towards Naruto, getting Sasuke's attention wondering what she was doing.

Sakura had let her arms fall right in front of her, as she clasped them together gently giving her moderate size borderline B-cup breasts a slight squeeze, while she gave a star struck Naruto a delicate yearning smile immediately disarming him of his precaution, as she leaned forward placing a gentle hand on his chest, surprising not only the fidgeting blond but the stoic Uchiha as well.

As Sakura had finally reached Naruto's ear, he had heard a voice so angelic, he swore a goddess was talking to him. "Naruto-kun, please don't train, I only want what's best for you. Please , your so near and dear to my heart, I can't fathom the sheer thought of you being in pain, please, just go back to sleep and I'll ease your pain my love. Please just go back to sleep, for me... my... dear... sweet... koi."

Three things happened in that instant that had forever changed the foundation in team 7. Kakashi, who was outside the window, was in front of the window with his bulging eyes glued to the window, gobsmacked, that if it weren't for his mask, his jaw would be touching the roof. Sasuke was currently an out of character stuttering mess, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura slack jawed, while Naruto was out cold with a flushed face sporting the biggest grin he had ever had, with an imaginary Naruto and Sakura running in circles, holding hands, with hearts floating around them.

Sakura had taken that moment to turn around and hold a victory peace sign with her tongue sticking out as she had achieved half of her goal. " **Cha! No one can resist our charm!"** Sakura couldn't help but giggle and agree with her inner persona. Now if only Sasuke was this easy to sway. Sigh...

As she regained focus on her task at hand, she noticed the expressions of her teammate and Sensei and couldn't help but sweat drop at the sight before her. She took a more annoyed expression as she put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot in annoyance at her team for giving her such ludicrous looks.

She turned her head towards Sasuke, who uncharacteristically flinched and brought his hands up in case an attack was made on his life, to which Sakura just scoffed and rolled her eyes and gave Kakashi a heated glare for his blatant starring.

Kakashi started sweating a bit and put his hands up, defensively giving her his signature eye smile "Ma Ma, don't you think it's a little excessive Sakura."

Sakura didn't even bat an eyelash as she stuck her foot out receiving the incoming blond missile and firmly planted him into the ground, as she stomped onto the blond with every word she spoke. "I will not be ignored Sensei. So shut up and go be the lazy pervert you are somewhere else, I have two idiots to take care of and I will make sure they are in full health before they even think about holding a kunai!" Sakura emphasized her words with three more monstrous stomps to Naruto's head.

Sasuke took the window of opportunity and discretely creeped out of his bed, and slowly tiptoed his way towards the door before he heard that horrendous voice that chilled his blood and froze the hand slowly twisting the door handle.

"And just where do you think your going?"

Sasuke slowly turned his head hoping, praying even that it wasn't the pink haired devil. _'Oh sweet deity wherever you are, if you even exist, I swear on my honor, my life! Please don't let it be Sakura, I swear ill do anything, anything! Just don't let it be that she-devil!'_

But like they always say speak of the devil and he/she will appear.

His cobalt black eyes landed on her furious emerald green eyes and slowly felt death creep it's door, as he maniacally fiddled with the door, trying to pry it open. To his gracious luck, it finally opened, as he heard that glorious door click open, but it was all for not as his first step forward was into Sakura's awaiting foot, spartan kicking him back into the room slamming harshly into the wall where Kakashi's window was located.

Sasuke sat there in pain baffled at his current predicament. ' _What the hell?! Where has this Sakura been hiding?'_

He was slowly going insane at this sudden change of character. As he looked at the mangled steaming corpse of Naruto. _'Well not entirely.'_

As he started to look back up he noticed Naruto's eyes open and look back at his onyx and winked at him before slowly nodding his eyes towards Sakura mouthing a word that bought sheer adrenaline into his system. Ambush.

Sasuke slowly let his head fall down, letting his hair shadow his eyes as he smirked at Naruto's blunt yet effective plan. _'Short and to the point. Heh, let's see how you play this one out dobe.'_

Kakashi just looked on, from outside the window, looking at his two cute little Genin, as they formulated a plan with just one word. He readied himself looking on to see how it played out, as he looked on at the young Kunoichi, standing defiantly covering the door with analytic eyes looking at her two teammates for any tricks.

 _'Lets see them try to get past me, I'll put them out for another week! lets see how they like that!'_ " **CHA! LETS CLOBER THEM!"** Sakura couldn't help but nod. Her inner made great points when it wanted to **. "Cha! Then we capture Sasuke-kun and make him ravish us!"** Maybe not so much. _'Baka! Ero-inner!'_ The blood that slowly trickled out her nose had just became a thunderous geyser when the thought of being double teamed by Naruto and Sasuke at the same time came into her mind.

 **"Lets do it!"**

 _'ERO-BAKA!'_ Sakura yelled back as she furiously wiped the blood away, as she tried banishing away the naughty thoughts that plagued her mind. Little did she know what was going to transpire next.

Sasuke was secretly waiting for Sakura to let her guard down. The second he saw Sakura unleashing a bloody geyser, instantly signaled Naruto, who without haste, used Sasuke as a springboard and shot himself towards Sakura and tackled her to the floor with a battle cry. Sasuke chose that moment to join in and help Naruto tie her up from her chest to her torso with her mouth gaged.

It wasn't easy with Sakura's monstrous strength in play, but it was still manageable.

Sasuke dusted his hands admiring his work, before motioning the slightly fidgeting blonde as he saw the pinkette thrashing around screeching bloody murder at the two.

"Hurry up dobe, we've got training to do and she can't stop us now."

"Yeah, I know, but..."

"But what?" Asked the slightly annoyed Uchiha.

Naruto looked repenting for even laying a hand on his beloved cherry blossom. "I know, it's just that, all she did want was for us was to get better. I'm not saying I'm not at 100%, but to leave her like this seems wrong to me."

Sasuke understood what he meant, but even then, it was either rest or a day of training. Get healthier, or push through pain and weakness to adapt and become stronger. The second he saw Sakura's murderous glare, he threw caution to the wind and knew there would be hell to pay, but no one was getting between him and his training. Consequences be damned.

He casually turned around, and through his hand in the air and gave a lazy wave, indicating he didn't care what he did as long as it didn't affect him. Perhaps he should've raised his awareness for the sudden chakra spike, or how suddenly Kakashi gasped and started giggling like a mad school girl at what he had failed to miss.

 **Moments ago...**

Kakashi had been awed. Not aneasy feet to which all his comrades can attest to, but it had happened and from his own little Kunoichi to be exact. It was just astounding to what he saw.

Perfect, mind you the word, PERFECT Chakra control/Manipulation. Mind you, many would wonder as to why this would be such a great feet, but it was what was done with the chakra that astounded him. _'To think she has that much control over her own chakra, and as a Genin no less. I expected her to get down the tree climbing with ease for low reserves, but this! This is just incredible. To think if she can do this with out that much training under belt, what kind of monster she can become with proper instruction and guidance.'_

Right before Kakashi's very eyes, he could clear as day, see Sakura cutting through the very rope she was tied with, by forming chakra through her fingers forming small claws around each nail, but what took the cake, was that the chakra was visible and very hard to detect. No small feet for any Jonin but for a fresh, wet behind the ears Genin that barely came out of the academy 3 months ago was mind boggling and truly shocking.

He couldn't help but giggle at Sakura's sudden KI burst as the last barrier of rope was cut as the unsuspecting Naruto was getting closer towards a very vicious cornered animal...

 **Back with the Genin...**

"Sakura-chan, please don't kill me, I'm going to take the socks out of your mouth ok?"

Sakura nodded slowly nodded as her glare intensified ten fold? as the grotesque object of her disdain was finally taken out of her mouth, but not before...

CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!

"YATTA!" Yelled out the terrified blond as he jumped back next to Sasuke, as he pointed a trebling accusing finger towards his female teammate yelling out, "You almost bit me!" Sasuke merely turned his head getting a glance of his infuriated teammate.

"Come back here so I can rip that hand off you and shove it up your ass! You touched my ass you little pervert! I'll kill you!" Yelled out he fuming Genin.

Naruto had the decency to blush while holding up a pair of defensive hands before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before saying "Ma Ma Sakura-chan. It was an accident. You know I wouldn't..wouldn't what?! Touch me? So what, now I'm not good enough for you?" Interrupted the enraged Sakura. Naruto was a blushing stuttering mess trying to find a way out of his sudden predicament, while Sasuke shook his head negatively while chuckling at his teammates antics. Just as he took a step forward, he heard the words he knew he was going regret hearing for the rest of his life.

"And just where do you think your going closet pervert?!"

Sasuke had been rooted to the floor at that point before his eyes widened and turned his head around in shock at being accused of such a vulgar act. Before he could even mutter a word, Sakura had struck words that had Kakashi refocused on his Genins little squabble.

"What, didn't think I'd notice your creeping little hand on my boob? I saw you! You even pinched my nipple you little pervert!"

At this point in time, all males in the vicinity had there jaws drop to the floor at this sudden accusation. To think of all the people becoming a closet pervert, it had been Sasuke. Who knew?

 _'Ohohoooo, so little Sasuke has finally joined the fold, of all days hehehe. Now if only he could start reading this glorious form of literature, -sigh- beggars can't be choosers I guess, but a little push towards Icha Icha: The Forbidden Cherry and The Cherry Picker, and I might just convert another towards Jiraiya-Sama's Icha Icha empire.'_ Kakashi couldn't help but giggle like a little school girl at the thought.

Little did he know that his little giggle to him, was a full blown maniacal laugh with lightening thrashing behind him with his hands in the air, and his Genin were watching with giant sweat drops as they couldn't have been more ashamed of the man they called their "Sensei".

As Naruto and Sasuke slowly started creeping away from the unsuspecting Kunoichi in training, Sasuke had at this point in time made his deceased family roll in there graves in sheer agony as he stepped on a squeaky floor board, producing the loudest squeak in ninja history.

Naruto, with a wide, betrayed look in his eyes, looked at Sasuke in sheer horror, pointing an accusing finger at the lone Uchiha for possibly-

"Sasuke~Kun, Naruto~Kun, just where do you think your going, hmm?"

Hell had frozen over at that point in time, as all the color had drained from both of there faces, as they regrettably turned there heads towards the source of the horrific angelic voice calling there names.

Right before their vary eyes was Sakura sporting the sweetest, most innocent smile they both had ever laid there eyes on. _'Play dead you fool! Drop dead! Abort! Abort! ABORT!'_ Was the raging voice inside Sasuke's mind, as he slowly took a step back, preparing to flee for his life with Naruto copying his exact movements.

 _ **'Such KI, and a familiar one as well. I haven't felt this much from a woman since...**_ ' We're the only thoughts the Kyuubi could muster before he was head first into the sealed gate doors screaming with all his might warning his container of this giant catastrophe. **"Run Fleshbag! I don't care how you do it! Get the hell out of here, NOW!"** Naruto, confused as to how a little girl could instow such fear, into the Kyuubi no less, had given him more curiosity then fear at this point and asked curiously _'Why are you so afraid of Sakura-Chan? I know she's scary and all, but she can't be THAT.'_ Was all he got to say before the Kyuubi roared his answer in sheer panic and anger. **"You FOOL! Do you know who is the only woman to ever instow fear upon me?! Uzumaki Mito! THAT DEVIL INCARNATE CUT OFF MY TAILS! SHE PINNED ME TO THE EARTH AND CUT OFF EACH ONE OF MY PRECIOUS TAILS WITH HER HAND! HER HAND HUMAN! HER FUCKEN HAND! AND THAT DEVIL IS POSSESSING THAT PUNY HUMAN RIGHT NOW! RUN! SCATTER YOURSELF TO THE FOUR WINDS FOR ALL I CARE, JUST GET ME THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS DEMON, NOW!"**

Naruto at this point was shaking. Uzumaki? So he had family out there? Where were they? Why hadn't the ever come for him? So many questions were going through his head at this moment that he had forgone all thoughts of Sakura's wrath.

The Kyuubi had face palmed at his containers horrible timing for questions about his family.

"Naruto~Kun just were do you think your going, hmm? I just want to.. Help.. You."

The Kyuubi had felt the Shinigami's hand run through his spine at that moment. His slitted pupils had shrunk at the sheer fear this tiny little girl was emitting. As the Kyuubi looked through Naruto's eyes and saw her hair suddenly start floating, he swore he saw the mirror image of Mito behind the the girl looking back at him with that horrific smile.

 _ **"Ohhhhh Kyuuuuubiiiiii, come out come out wherever you are."**_ Said the giddy phantom of Uzumaki Mito as she randomly looked around before she laid her eyes on Naruto's eyes and saw the caged Kyuubi right in front of her. She couldn't stop giggling as she took a step forward. _**"There you are Kyuubi. It's been awhile... How about we play pin the tail on the Kyuubi again..."**_ Was all that was said before the King of Bijuu retreated to farthest depths of his prison.

 **"RUN YOU PUTRID HUMAN! IM NOT DYING FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"**

Was all the Kyuubi said before Sakura had mirrored Mito's actions, as her hair had started to float behind her and she took on a more ferocious look and took a step forward as lightning started to thrash behind her with every step she took.

 _'How is this even Possible?!'_ We're the raging questions of the young Genin before they broke for the door in fear if getting decimated by there female teammate. Sakura had started giggling at there futile attempt of escape before she started counting out loud " ten..." ' _should I give them a chance?'_ "Nine..." "Mmm...nah, they touched me..." "Eight..." _"_ **You know you enjoyed it. Hehehe"** "S-Seven" _'Shut up!'_ "Six!" _"_ **Oohhh, you know it turned you on when Sasuke-Kun grabbed our breast and pinched our nipple."** Giggled out her perverse inner as Sakura took on a blushing wide eyed face stammering out as her inner played her mind with thoughts of both Naruto and Sasuke touching her. ' _BAKAYARO URESAI HENTAI-INNER!_ ' Yelled back the stammering Sakura until she realized the lack of time. " Five! Four! Three!" Tumbling and curses were heard to which she giggled to. "Two!" Her inner's spontaneous fit of perverse giggling had her on edge "O-" was all she was able to say before she was interrupted **"Or how about we have Naruto-Kun grab and kneed our ass again."** Was all she said before Sakura turned into a blushing statue. She couldn't comprehend the sheer thought of such an action. _'B-Baka wh-why would_ I.. _._ **You moaned in ecstasy.. Small.. But I still caught it."**

Sakura stood there like a statue frozen in place with a look void of any emotion before her nose erupted into a bloody mess and got launched back into the wall where Kakashi's window was located.

Kakashi had took it upon himself to enjoy this certain predicament of his young charge before he saw her jump up to her feet as she heard something crash and suddenly disappeared.

 _'I just might enjoy teaching...'_ Were his only thoughts as he saw a dust cloud roll down the patio and onto the front of the house, only for it to stop a good 15 meters away and reveal a flushed Sakura putting her foot on top of a hog tied Naruto and Sasuke as she just threw her fist into the air and gave a victorious 'Cha!' Before tying a piece of rope to both genin she had just conquered and started dragging them back as they groaned and tried kicking and screaming but failed as they were dragged up the stairs of the bridge builders home, with each step being their heads worst enemy, disorienting them even more, before he heard his two male students yell there muffled pleas in despare as she shut the door and all he heard was the thunk of there heads going up the stairs towards there bedroom.

All anyone could see was the infamous Sharingan no Kakashi on the floor clutching his ribs as he laughed to his two students discomfort.

 **Flashback End...**

He had seen such tremendous growth in them that it had greatly surprised him. He couldn't help but smile at their innocence.

The peace he felt, that this team he lead wouldn't be like the sannin or his old team had brought out a foreign feeling. A feeling he hadn't felt since his sensei, Namikaze Minato, helped bring him out of his depression. It was a word he had almost forgotten existed.

...Hope.

 _'Just maybe... Just maybe things can go right for this Team 7. '_

But, like all good things in life, they always come to an end. Sadly for Team 7 this was not a good ending as 3 Kunai landed right In front of Kakashi putting him on high alert.

 _'Of all times to let my guard down._ ' Was all he thought about as he turned his back on the Kunai facing the direction they had come from only to hear sizzling from behind him.

His lone eye widen in sheer shock. _'Paperless explosive Kunai! Those haven't been used since the 2nd Shinoni war!'_

Just as he was about to yell out to his oblivious genin, he saw something that chilled him to the bone and with no hesitation, he ran towards his team with speeds that haven't been seen since his ANBU days.

 _'Impossible!'_ As he tackled his team down.

 _'Those are'_ "Oi! What the hell!?" _'Level 7 demolition ANBU explosives from th-'_

 **BOOOOOOOOOM**

Was all that was thought before devastating set of explosions had sent them flying with the 1 second time frame of being tackled to the floor before the explosion had happened.

They had flown and skidded across the path before they were separated and skidded in different directions with the exception of Kakashi, who was sprawled out in the middle of the road unresponsive to the world...

Sakura groaned in pain as she found her self luckily a few meters off the main road. The unlucky part for her was, she tried taking a step forward before instantly falling back down clutching her ankle in pain.

"Aw fuck that hurts!" She said hissing in pain as she tried dragging herself back towards the road. She had barley, painfully might I add, made it to the road before she saw something she'd thought she'd never see in her entire life, as hot tears cascaded down her bloody muddy face, as right Infront laid her comatose unresponsive sensei, with 2nd and 1st degree burns layering his back with multiple puncture holes, indicating shrapnel had penetrated him and at very dangerous locations, as she noted some near his lower spinal cord and some in his kidneys location.

*leaves rustling*

She had stood up as quick as she could on her one good leg taking out a pair of Kunai.

 _'Show yourself and I swear...'_

*Leaves rustling*

Sakura had narrowed her eyes before unleashing both her Kunai with pinpoint accuracy, as she saw a piece of clothing come out of the bushes.

"YATTA!"

Realization had hit Sakura like a fist full of bricks.

 _'Wait.. I know that voice.'_

She said to herself as she brought out another set of Kunai getting ready to unleash them again before she saw a familiar orange jacket come out on a stick being waved in a Form of surrender.

"N-Naruto?"

"M-ma S-Sakura-ch-chan, p-p-please don't kill me. I swear I'll listen next time!" Said a very nervous Naruto coming out of the bushes with two fresh wounds adjourning his shoulders.

Sakura paled at the thought of killing her teammate and had become a stuttering mess trying to apologize for thinking he was their assailant.

Before they could finally address the elephant in the room that was Kakashi, they heard rustling coming from the opposite direction and we're now on high alert, as Naruto made 10 clones, each holding a Kunai surrounding Kakashi and Sakura as she tended to their wounded sensei.

"False alarm Sakura-chan, it's only teme-chan." Came the chorus of the Narutos, as Sasuke had come out of the bushes with a ferocious tick mark threatening to explode.

"What was that dobe?!" Roared the hot blooded Uchiha as his newly acquired Sharingan blazed in anger at the blond.

"Uh Sakura-chan, is sensei going to be ok?"

Completely ignoring the infuriated Uchiha.

"I don't know yet Naruto." "Oi!" "He has severe burns and internal bleeding. Plus the shrapnel that are located in very dangerous places on his body... if we move him in any manner that isn't with the upmost care, we can injure him more or worse..." Said the pink haired Genin as she took out a bottle of water.

Sasuke, forgetting the blatant ignoring from the blond came right next to Sakura with sheer seriousness. "If what you say is true, then what do we do with him? Right now we are facing an enemy we don't know and our sensei is down and quite frankly we need him at this point."

Sakura didn't answer him as she poured water over her hands before cupping the water and concentrating her chakra to encase her hand with the water, like a glove, as she repeated with her other hand.

Sasuke looked puzzled as to what she was doing, as was Naruto, but he paid it no mind as he was keeping look out for the mean time.

Sakura nervously, but gently set her hands over her sensei's back as she spoke.

"What I'm going to do right now is try and heal some of the injuries and stop bleeding while cleaning him up before I try and take out some of the shrapnel."

Naruto, who had kept silence through most of the conversation, had chosen that moment to intervene as he kneeled on the opposite side of Sakura and asked the question that nobody wanted to ask.

"What are Kakashi-sensei's chances of actually surviving..."

The ominous eerie silence that had passed through the young Genin was deafening as they saw Sakura lift up her head with hot tears trailing down her face as she spoke.

"If we don't remove the shrapnel in his lower spine and the one near his kidney..."

Sasuke gripped his Kunai till his knuckles turned white, while Narutos head hung covering his eyes as his clones were shaking.

"...Sensei will be Dead within the hour..."

 **Fin! Well I had fun writing this chapter. As you all know this is my first story and I hope you guys like the beginning. I know there might be a couple grammatical errors, just bare with me as I try and better my writing skills for you all.**

 **Review Favorite and Follow if you like it. PM also if you want.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **-KingKitsuneDeath**

Sent from my iPhone

Reply Reply to All Forward More


	2. A Lamb To The Slaughter

**Chapter 2. A Lamb To The Slaughter**

 **So it's been brought to my attention that some are confused on where the story is taking place and the time frame. My apologies if I didn't make it clear. It's the ending of the wave arc and the first chapter has been revised.**

 **If there are any questions that you have on the story. PM me or leave a comment. I'll clarify it to the best of my abilities in a way as to not spoil anything for you.**

 **Without further ado...**

 _A true Shinobi can endure even the most heinous of tortures for the ones he wishes to protect._

 _-Morino Ibiki_

All that could be heard was an ominous wind passing through as no one knew what to say.

The possibility of your own sensei dying? Who was prepared for that? The life of a shinobi just wasn't fair, and they were learning it very early on in their career.

Sasuke was glaring at the floor before his gaze fell on Sakura. "Is there ANYTHING you can do for him?" Stressing his precaution. Naruto's head picked up at the question as he glanced at Sakura, praying for a miracle.

Sakura bit her trembling lip as she thought over her long time crush's question. Could she really? Was she really prepared to risk her sensei's life on a gamble? ' _What if I make it worse? That shrapnel piece near his lower lumbar vertebrae scares me. One wrong move and he's paralyzed for life... And the one near his kidney didn't penetrate but is...impossible! How could it be lodge In Between the the renal artery and renal vein? Shit shit shit shit!'_

She had brought her water laced hands back as she had no idea what to do in this situation anymore. How could she remove them without severely injuring, and possibly permanently incapacitating her sensei.

"Dammit!" She exhaled, as she cried once more in anger at not being able to help her sensei. She had maybe, just maybe enough practice in **Iryō Ninjutsu(Medical Ninjutsu)** to take out the one in between the artery and the vein, but the spinal shard was just too delicate.

 **"It's either he lives now and their might be a way to help him later in the village or he dies now and you live in regret.."**

 _'I don't like these options!'_

 **"I know you don't, but what else can you do..."**

It was more of a statement then a question at that point.

 _'Dammit! Dammit all to hell!_ ' Berating herself seemed to be the only option she had that she could live with right now.

As she looked up, she saw both her male teammates keeping the perimeter and knew that they were waiting on her instructions.

 _Medics will make the final call on any member of the squad no matter the mission. Under no circumstances are you to disobey the medics direct orders, it is the same as breaking the command of your team leader and will be disciplined as insubordination._

-Senju Tsunade

Tsunade had that law passed during the Second Shinobi War. It had ended up saving more lives on numerous accounts.

 _'They're waiting for me...b-but I can't_ - **enough of this self doubt!"** Yelled out her inner surprising Sakura.

 **"There is no time for this! Your sensei could be dead in the next hour and your over here squabbling! Take the damn shrapnel out already and order those two to protect you already!"**

Sakura was star struck. She couldn't believe her inner had actually said what she said, but dammit she was right. **"Damn right I am! Now let's put our mother's teachings to good use and make her proud!"**

 _'H-Hai!'_

A fire was lit in her and it was all thanks to her inner and she was going to do whatever it took to save her sensei. _ **'That's my girl.'**_ Thought the inner as she smiled triumphantly.

"Naruto! Use your clones to transform into a stretcher and have them ready to evac sensei as soon as I'm done. Then make some more to watch my back and protect sensei at any cost! You're to watch our rear. Your Kage Bunshins are perfect for distracting and deceiving the enemy. Sasuke-kun you'll take point. Once we leave, your pace is what we'll follow until we reach the village. Under no circumstances are we to stop. Sensei's life depends on it!"

The authority in her voice was breath taking. Neither Sasuke, nor Naruto had ever seen her like this. So authoritative, no room for debate.

Naruto couldn't help but grin and mock salute. "Hai Sakura-Taicho!"

"Hn."

Sakura nodded and got to work with sheer determination etched on her face.

 **Up in the trees 40 meters away from Team 7...**

 _'I think it's time I make my presence known...get ready to fight for your life...'_

As the assassin finally reached the Konoha Shinobi, he couldn't help but sweat drop at what was happening right before him.

There laid Sharingan no Kakashi crying like a little school girl with..' _is that...in his mouth? What the hell?'_

 **Moments before the assassin's arrival...**

 _'Ok just little to the lef-dammit you piece of sh- yes that's it! Come to-'_ "Ahh! What? Ow! Dammit!"

Sakura's concentration was broken by her sensei waking up at the worst time possible.

Naruto and Sasuke noticed their sensei starting to move and were relieved he wasn't in a coma or worse, but couldn't he have woken up ten minutes later?

"Sensei stay still! I'm pulling out the shrapnel!" Sakura's plea fell on deff ears, as her sensei kept trying to move.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Restrain sensei now! If he keeps moving like this, he'll really injure himself!"

Naruto and Sasuke dropped down on him as Naruto pinned his legs down with the help of some of his clones and Sasuke his arms.

Grinding could be heard and Sakura instantly stopped what she was doing and saw her Senseis jaw moving back and forth.

"Sasuke! Put something in his mouth now! If he breaks even one tooth, he can end up doing more harm to himself!"

Sasuke got the message and checked his pouch and to no avail found something that could help him. He started looking around,

 _'Rock, no. Stick..he'll snap it..'_ His eyes then caught on to Kakashi's Kunai pouch and then it clicked.

 _'Bingo.'_

He leaned forward reached in and found exactly what he was looking for, pulling out something he knew Kakashi would never be able to snap through with his jaw.

Sakura sweat dropped while Naruto burst into laughter. In Sasuke's hand was Kakashi's most prized possession.

-xxxx-

 _'"...ok that hurts...'_ Kakashi couldn't comprehend much with the severe head ache he was dealing with at the moment, add on the pain he was feeling in his back and the extra weight on his body...

 _'Ok. Unbearable weight on top of me, slight ringing in my ears, headache, blurry eye sight aaaaannnndddd I can't hear anything, pain all over my body and I have no idea what's going on past the last minute or so... Reminds me of Last year on Gai's birthday, Anko did something, probably a Mickey, and then I was almost... Gah!... Scratch that, in the same exact amount of pain I am right now.'_

Kakashi tried looking around but to no avail could he move his neck past a few degrees. He tried each arm and leg and found that familiar weight on top of him. He looked slightly to his side to try and see if he could see something, anything that could help him figure out what was going on at the moment when a blinding searing pain shot through his body, as he felt his insides tearing open.

He tried thrashing around but it only caused more pain. He grinded his teeth in agony, trying to hold back a shout. Kakashi's lone eye was wide open. Something was being forcibly taken out of him.

"Ahh! What? Ow! Dammit!"

"Na...hu...p"

"...ke...in..."

The next thing he knew, he was throwing his head back in pain letting out a shout before he felt something get shoved in his mouth.

 _'What the..'_ And with that, he bit down on the slightly hard but soft _thing_ in his mouth, before he could even think, he felt something cut him open and shoot through his body.

He could see. Slightly better, but surely. He immediately looked down at the orange mouth intruder as he spit it out and tried talking before something in his mind clicked.

 _'Orange...around an inch and a half thick...had a slight..'_ Kakashi's visible pupil shrunk down in realization as he slowly looked down.

 _'They wouldn't..."_

Right before Kakashi was his most treasured belonging...

 _"...they couldn't!'_

...his first edition Icha Icha: Paradise, covered in saliva and dirt, with deep teeth marks on the cover and a bent binding.

Kakashi had been through many ordeals in his life from the early age of 5. His mother's death was just the start. He had then lost his father, his teammates, his adoptive parents and now he had lost his most trusted friend.

"I shall avenge you my dear! I swear it on the ICHA ICHA EMPI-"

Sakura and Naruto looked at Sasuke owlishly as they noticed Sasuke's outstretched hand near their sensei's neck, indicating he was the one that knocked him out.

Sasuke gave them an apathetic stare, he had no interest in their future squabble of his action towards their sensei. They needed him calm so Sakura could work. Might as well knock him out.

"Teme! Why'd you do that? You could've talked to him and calmed him down!" Shouted out the pissed off blond.

Sasuke simply scoffed at the idiotic response. Kakashi was in pain and wasn't thinking straight. He did the most logical thing.

"Hn."

Naruto's right eye twitched uncontrollably. He started rolling up his sleeve before he got smacked down to the floor.

"Owowowow! Sakura-chaaaaaan!"

"Shut up Baka! Sasuke-kun did what he had to do. So stop antagonizing him and make the damn stretcher already!"

Naruto sat up and clutched his head in pain, as a red bump sprouted from his head. Naruto's tears couldn't have been anymore comical at this point, and had it been any other day Sakura would have probably laughed and probably apologized, but at this point in time someone's life was at stake and it was none other than their sensei, and she'll be damned if she couldn't, to the best of her ability, try and save her sensei.

5 minutes later and Sakura screamed her signature "Cha!" With righteous fury as she had finally taken the shrapnel with no permanent damage done to her sensei.

Now came the hard part. With one swift push, she forced her chakra on her sensei's back and had re-found the shrapnel she loathed. Only Kami knew how it had gotten there with out tearing through the vertebrae.

She had her chakra wrap around the shrapnel piece, and with a heavy sob she ripped it out of her sensei.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The sheer pain of having something ripped through his lower spine had awoken Kakashi with the only thing being felt was sheer agony and blinding pain. The pain was so severe that it had knocked him out again.

Sakura had hot tears running down her face as she, with the help of her teammates, wrapped some bandages around his body to help stop the bleeding.

Naruto had a clone transform into a stretcher with straps and placed it right next to their very injured sensei.

Just as Team 7 had finally placed their sensei on the stretcher and strapped him in, they heard clapping. It brought them out of their thoughts and put them all on high alert. Why did their attacker choose now to show up when it could've chosen any other moment before now.

"I'll hand it to you. To perform a surgical shrapnel removal procedure out in the field is quite impressive...for a Genin novice that is."

The voice of the assassin sounded to deep to be a woman, was their first thought.

Sakura scowled as she held a Kunai in a defensive position, flanked by both her male teammates and surrounded by Naruto's clones.

As team 7 looked on they now noticed there assailant.

He stood around 5'10" with an athletic build. Black cargo pants. Black Shinobi sandals. Black fingerless gloves with a metallic plate guarding the back of his hand. A black long sleeve shirt. A black mask with the only notable feature being the eyes holes. And No hitai-ate. The only feature they could see were his menacing black pupil-less eyes.

"What do you want!? Why did you attack us!?" Yelled out an infuriated Sakura.

They could feel the Assassins smirk as he spoke.

"I attacked you simply because I could. I want nothing more then to kill. Kill every single one of you. Your blood shall feed my desire. And I'll take nothing but pure pleasure, watching the life leave your eyes!"

They tensed at his deranged reply.

"Hmhmhm. First rule of being a medic... young Genin..." Was all he said before he disappeared.

"Never let the patient die!"

Their eyes widened in realization as to what his goal was.

Sasuke had spun around taking out a second Kunai blocking the downward strike with a cross block with not a second to spare. Sakura immediately went to pull the stretcher while Naruto went to attack the assailant, but Naruto was to late to capitalize as he was spartan kicked in the chest, sending him flying back down the road 40 meters.

"Dammit."

"Naruto!"

Sasuke tried capitalizing with a high kick aimed at the assailant's abdomen, but the assassin was already ahead of him as he blocked the kick with his left knee and used his right fist for a quick jab connecting on the lone Uchiha's jaw, stunning Sasuke.

He immediately roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him back connecting with a crouching Naruto.

As he took out a second kunai, ready to strike down the defenseless Sharingan no Kakashi, he noticed that he was no longer where he had last seen him.

As he looked up,he saw a dust cloud running away from him and noticed Sakura and the Clones of Naruto running for dear life with their comatose master.

The Assassin simply chuckled at their trivial attempt at escape. "No matter. She'll soon be at deaths door just like her sensei."

-LINE BREAK-

Sakura had heard the explosions and battle that had transpired and could only hope for the best at this point. She had been running for a while now, wondering when she was going to reach her home until she finally noticed a big Hill up ahead, noting the check point all Leaf Shinobi were taught about. It indicated you were on the right path towards the Northern Gate and that the village was 10 kilometers away.

 _'Just a few more miles and were home free!'_

She picked up the pace as more adrenaline flowed through her petite body. As she started scaling up the hill she was now on with her sensei and teammate's clones, she couldn't help but look back in the direction of her two teammates as she entered a clearing and worry about them and the situation they were in.

 _'Be careful you two.'_

"Hmmhmmhmm..."

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as her ears heard that dreaded voice.

 _'Nonononono!'_

Naruto's clones also stopped in fear for their Sensei and love interest's life.

Clapping could be heard, as a figure could be seen walking out of a dense patch of vegetation to their left.

Sakura turned her head with a look of pure fear plastered on her face as she saw the assassin come out and reveal himself to her.

The clones gently placed their sensei down next to a tree and stood in front of their Teammates, ready to defend at any cost.

"Heh, It seems I've finally found you little mouse."

The voice she heard had produced more fear in her, but the sudden overwhelming pressure of Killing intent flooding her senses had brought her down to her knees as she saw her death in a thousand ways.

She saw her own body being mutilated, with her own blood painting the forest red as she exploded into a mutilated mess .

Hot tears trailed down her face as she did the only thing she could do at this point in time.

She let out an ear shattering scream that could be heard for miles...

-LINE BREAK-

 **Moments ago...**

Naruto and Sasuke were currently picking themselves up from their most recent failed attempt at gutting the assassin, even though they couldn't see his facial features do to the mask, you could tell he was fixing them a bored look and that only seemed to piss them off even more.

"Dammit."

Naruto cursed in desperation trying to form a plan as Sasuke grunted silently agreeing with him.

 _'Everything we throw at this guy just isn't enough. He's making fools out of us!'_

"To think you two are suppose to be the most promising Genin to come out of the leafs academy in the past two decades is pitiful "

They looked up glaring holes into theirs attackers skull.

Sasuke imagined him bursting into a ball of flames and savored the agonizing screams of his opponent. While Naruto watched him blow up into a million pieces with a look of utter satisfaction plastered over his face.

And just like that an idea had formed In Naruto's head. Now all he needed was Sasuke's help. And just with that pensive look Sasuke signaled him with hand signs.

 _What's your plan?_

Naruto was stunned at Sasuke figuring that out.

Sasuke noticed the baffled look on his blond teammate's face and signaled again.

 _You gave off that look you always make when your forming ideas on a prank, so I assumed that you have a plan. You do don't you?_

Naruto was once again stunned, Sasuke actually paid attention to him? He quickly shook off his stupor and signaled his teammate.

 _Yeah. I need you to distract him for a bit with a lot of fireballs. I think I have a way for him to be at least temporarily stunned for us to make our escape._

Sasuke simply smirked and stood up from his kneeling position. "Hn, This should be interesting."

Naruto chuckled and joined his teammate from his kneeling position. "Just don't die teme. I still need to beat you in a spar so Sakura-chan can see I'm the better ninja! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the usual quirk of his blond teammate. "Hn. In your dreams dobe. Just don't go crying when I put you back in your place."

Naruto took out a Kunai and crossed his fingers for his trademark jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A giant Smoke clouded had covered them, temporarily hiding them from the Assassin, who cursed at letting them form a plan.

 _'Oh well, at least they'll prove to be some form of entertainment.'_

As the smoke started to clear, he noticed hundreds of clones behind the duo. But that wasn't what shocked the assassin. No. It was the clones themselves as they were each paired with a Sasuke clone.

 _'100 pairs give or take.'_ He said to himself as he took out a second Kunai in a reverse grip, preparing himself for the battle that was sure to come.

He grinned at the thought of a great dance. "Come! Show me your true strength!"

And with that the clones roared as the pairs all scattered in multiple directions, easily losing the originals.

The assailant grinned at the thought of actually facing off with the two Genin.

Not a second was wasted as he jumped and rolled to his right avoiding a hail of fireballs.

"Is th-BOOOOOOOOMMM!"

The mystery attacker suddenly found himself flying through the skies looking up that the clouds.

 _'Heh. Using the fireball as a cover and distraction for a couple kunai with explosive tags coming right behind them. They just might be worth a lil effort.'_

As he finished his inner discussion he flipped his body upright and landed on a branch 60 yards away from the blast. As he looked too his left, he gave a slight nod before the presence to his left disappeared.

 _'Let's see how you fair after this.'_

And with that he started tree hopping towards his targets.

Higher up in the trees stood our young duo looking down on the retreating form of their attacker.

"What do you think Sasuke? Should we go with Attack plan Alpha or Beta?"

Sasuke, with his Sharingan piercing through the forest, gave a small pensive look before a small noticeable grin formed on his face. "What about our MB attack?"

The foxy grin on Naruto's face told him everything he needed to know.

Naruto then made a clone before dispelling him, letting all the other clones know the attack plan. Things were just about to get interesting.

-LINE BREAK-

As the Assassin reached the main road, he noticed that every single clone was gone. As he extended his senses, and to his shock, he couldn't detect a single one except for a distance chakra coming towards him a couple hundred meters back.

He side jumped to his left, dodging 3 kunai with explosive tags that went off a second later. The Assassin didn't have time to regain his bearings, shuriken and Kunai were coming at him from every direction. Letting his instincts take over, he took out 2 kunai in a reverse grip and started dancing in between and around the arsenal of weapons, deflecting the ones that came a little to close for his comfort.

As the barrage of weapons ceased coming he realized to late as to why. Every kunai surrounding him had explosive tags. _'Oh cr-'_

His train of thought was stopped as the hundreds of explosives littered around him went off in a chorus of explosion.

-LINE BREAK-

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but grin at their handy work. Their MB attack planned hadn't failed since its birth. And to think, all it took was Kakashi giving both Sasuke and Naruto the Thousand Years of Pain technique for them to create such a devastating strategy. The sheer sadistic joy they both had chasing Kakashi with hundreds of exploding kunai, till this day brought satisfaction to them. Seeing the multitude of explosions was almost like an art in their eyes. An art that they would perfect and show world.

 **Somewhere in the Land of Iwa...**

Two cloaked figures could be seen walking down the road wearing straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds on them

The cloaked figure to the left had gotten a sudden tingle go down his spine before a smirk crossed his face. "Seems like someone is following in the ways of true art. Hn. Sasori my man, it's seems your out of luck. One day my future disciple/s and I will show you way of true art. Art is a bang. Hn."

Sasori, who was walking right next to him, slowly brought out his mechanical tail and rested it on Deidaras shoulder before speaking. "Deidara... Your pitiful excuse for art is nothing but a disgrace. A true Artist knows that art is forever eternal. Art is to be admired, displayed, and worshipped. It is to be seen by all so they can admire the creators work. And that is not your pitiful abominations."

And with that their usual banter of art continued...

 **Back with Naruto and Sasuke...**

Naruto and Sasuke were preparing for there next phase of attack before they heard the unmistakable scream of their female teammate. Naruto didn't waste a second as he immediately jumped off in the direction she had ran too before Sasuke had tackled him to the floor. Naruto easily countered using the momentum in the roll to kick him off. He started running again before he was tackled again and this Time pinned.

"Dammit dobe, sit still." Applying more pressure with his knee that was located at Naruto's lower back.

"Get off me teme! Sakura-chan's In trouble! I swear I just saw her getting attacked!"

Sasuke slightly surprised by that declaration, loosened his grip. Naruto feeling the pressure being lifted tried to get up before Sasuke had regained his bearings and pinned him again.

"Dammit teme!"

"Look, I'll go, you stay here and distract him. Once I check up on her I'll co-No." Interrupted the blond as he stood up.

"If you go, you take her to Konoha. That's it. No ifs, ands, or buts. You go, you go to take her home."

Sasuke just looked at him. Questioning his choice of action.

"You'll die."

Naruto scoffed at the blatant insult to his abilities. He had been ducking and hiding from people by the time he turned 4. He had been able to remain undtected and outran ANBU by the age of 9. If Uzumaki Naruto wanted to play hide and seek, he could and not a person on this planet could find him if he so willed it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's antics, but knew from experience if the blond didn't wish to be found, he'd be hellbent on staying hidden. He fished through his backpack and through the object he had obtained at Naruto. "Don't die dobe." And with that he was off.

Naruto just smirked as he caught his new toy. "I don't plan on it." And with that he was off.

-LINE BREAK-

Sasuke had been running at full speed for a little over 5 minutes before he had come to a site he couldn't help but feel unimaginable rage. Right before his very eyes was his sensei with 3 kunais in his back, 2 Naruto clones fighting off the assailant's _clone, to the best of their_ ability and what had made him falter was his female teammate. There she was, trembling like fragile leaf in the wind, with her back to the tree that Kakashi was next to, with her red qipao dress missing her front flap and the top completely ripped off. Her bra and biker shorts were the only things keeping her modesty in check.

The rage that was building within the lone Uchiha couldn't be described with words. ' _Had Naruto not sent a squad of clones...'_ Shaking the negative thoughts that plaguedhis mind, Sasuke started to build up his Chakra and prepared himself. ' _Burn in hell.'_

 **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!**

The Assassin was caught off gaurd when the Jutsu was called, and he paid for it dearly as a fireball the size of a house and the speed of a runaway train had hit him.

Poof

Sasuke, pleased that the battle had been won shortly, dropped down from the tree he was on and started approaching his traumatized female teammate with only one thought in mind.

 _'Give him hell Naruto.'_

Naruto couldn't believe how horribly out classed he was at this point in time. His army. Gone. Every single one destroyed. Sure he had gotten him with explosives in the beginning, but ever sense Sasuke left, it was like the Assassin had become a whole different person all together.

 **Moments ago...**

Naruto had traveled west for a min before he saw his army of Clones being destroyed with ease. He cursed as he took out Sasuke's "gift" and prepared it with a couple clones.

The Assassin was clearing getting bored with the clones, as he lazily moved through each stab and punch. He was destroying them with ease and was impatiently getting tired of these sacrificial pawns.

As he was weaving through the attacks, he noticed a second later that the clones had all jumped back.

Two Kunai had hit the spot he was just in before he jumped up in the air, but boy was he going to regret it. As he looked down and noticed he had a small entourage waiting for him with grins, he heard a second later as to why they were all grinning.

"Ninpou Kage Shuriken: Demon Windmill of Shadows!"

The Assassin had barely touched the ground when he summoned his chakra to help propel him to his right, barely avoiding the Fuma Shuriken. Using his new found momentum, he jumped up to the tree to his right before his senses screamed at him to drop to floor.

When the Assassin looked up from the floor he now found himself on, he saw as to why his senses were on the fritz. Right there imbedded into the tree was the Demon Windmill Shuriken.

' _Seems like he's getting serious.'_

 **BOOOOOOMMMMMM**

 _'Seems as if the brat really wants to kill me.'_

True to his train of thought, he found himself dodging more Fuma Shuriken and clones.

"Seems like I need to take it up a notch and put you in your place boy."

-LINE BREAK-

And put him in his place he did, as Naruto was starring up at his opponent with anger. He would win or die trying. Sadly, he noticed to late, that his attacker was nowhere insight before something connected with his face sending him back flying till his back connected with a tree, uprooting it.

Naruto's cries of agony were like music to the Assassin's ears. As he saw the young Uzumaki crawling to his feet in excruciating pain, he appeared in front of the young jinchuuriki with his knee connecting to his jaw with enough force to lift him off his feat. Hearing a satisfying crack of his target's jaw, he shot his hand out and caught Naruto by the front of his jacket, bringing the defiant blond to his face.

"To think all this trouble was to get to you..." Naruto's eyes widened. "You sorry excuse!" And with that he flung Naruto towards another I tree. Naruto crumpled to the floor crying out in pain. From what he could tell, his back was broken, he had dislocated a shoulder, and cracked a femur. Which one he couldn't tell. Everything just hurt. As Naruto tried crawling away while biting back the agonizing cry of pain, the Assassin had come and punted him in the head. Naruto's head flew back as a giant blob of blood came flying out of his mouth.

"You!" Kick

"Worthless!" Stomp

"Piece of Shit!" Another kick to the head before he picked Naruto up by the collar of his jacket.

"You disgrace all those before you with your pitiful existence!" And with that he chock slammed Naruto on the forest floor cause a small crater to appear underneath him. Naruto had has back arched off the floor and his mouth wide open in a silent scream.

As the Assassin slowly started walking away, Naruto mustered all the strength he had left in him to crawl out of the crater. As he started dragging his sorely beaten body away, the only thought in his mind was murder. _'I swear...ill kill you!'_

Just as he had made it a good distance away, he found a kunai stabbing his hand into the ground. "Son of-smack!"

Naruto's head connecting with solid ground was all that was heard in the silent forest before screaming followed. As the assailant came into view, Naruto could only look on in horror as he saw the assassin with a katana he didn't have before.

As the assassin started twirling the magnificently crafted sword, Naruto, with all strength he could muster in his injured arm, tried freeing his pinned hand, but it was all for not as he couldn't muster enough strength to free himself.

Naruto let out a desperate cry, trying his best to muster up his chakra for one final act of defiance but to his utter horror he couldn't feel an ounce of his chakra.

The Assassin laugh maniacally noticing as to why the young blond was portraying such an emotion. He crouched down to Naruto's eye level as he spoke. "Your just now noticing, aren't you?"

"What did you do to me!?" Naruto roared out in anger and desperation.

 _'Why can't I feel my chakra?!'_

The low chuckle the assassin let out, brought Naruto's heated glare straight to his oppressor. "Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to you?"

He ignored Naruto and pointed his blade at the young 14 year old before he spoke. "They say a true Shinobi can withstand even the most devastating types of torture for the ones they love." Naruto's eyes widened, as fear trickled down his spine, down to his very core, as the assassin moved behind him and found the tip of the katana on his right buttocks.

"Did you know that The piriformis is a muscle found deep inside the buttocks. It connects the lower spine to the upper thighbone and runs directly over the sciatic nerve. If this muscle goes into spasm, it can put pressure on the sciatic nerve, triggering symptoms of sciatica. Sciatica refers to back pain caused by a problem with the sciatic nerve. This is a large nerve that runs from the lower back down the back of each leg. When something injures or puts pressure on the sciatic nerve, it can cause excruciating pain in the lower back that spreads to the hip, buttocks, and leg."

Birds and animals flew and ran away from the area, as they were scared away by a blood curdling scream.

-LINE BREAK-

Sasuke was always one to keep his cool, even in the most stressful of situations. Fan girls and the academy were easy to deal with. An annoyance, but easy non the less. When he had faced Kakashi for the privilege of his head band, he felt excitement at the possibility of testing his metal against a war veteran and ex-ANBU captain. When he was facing against the demon brothers, calm but ready. Haku, excitement and determination. When facing off against a multitude of thugs, he wanted to prove himself, more then anyone else and show that he had what it took.

Throughout all these tests, all these ordeals and situations, he not once let his emotions get the better of him...

"Get your asses moving!" Roared the angered Uchiha as he let out fireball after fireball at the multitude of clones of the Assassin that were after them.

The last 2 Naruto clones, who miraculously survived, we're hightailing it out of there like bats out of hell with Sakura right behind them.

Sasuke had just jumped back, avoiding a barrage of kunai only to be round house kicked in the face for the 100th time that day.

As he flipped in mid air and regained his balance to land on his feet, not a moment was wasted as he launched a hail of kunai, with explosive tags wrapped around the handle, in the direction of the clones as he tried catching up to his team. What he didn't notice, because of the recent explosions, was a kunai above him with an explosive seal etched into the handle. It was to late to warn his team when he noticed it glow the second he passed it.

 _'DAMMIT! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!'_

 **BOOOOOMMMM!**

Sasuke had been lucky enough to shield Sakura and the clones from taking any hits from the debri and shrapnel as he took most of the damage.

The clones had set Kakashi down and tried attending Sasuke and checking to see if he was ok with Sakura's help, but seeing Sasuke groan in pain and slightly roll told them all they needed to know.

Sakura had let her medic training kick in and tried helping him but she was too low on chakra. She checked Sasuke's pouch and her own, but to their dismay, nothing was found. Sakura was frantic at this point until she laid her eyes on her sensei.

She rushed over to his side and ripped off her senseis pouch and emptied it's contents. Kunai, shuriken and scrolls littered the floor until she saw a small baggy with a weird stick attached to it and to her luck, it was just what she was looking for. She opened the baggy and took out four soldier pills and popped one into her mouth and rushed back with her renewed energy and popped one more into Sasuke, while handing the clones one as well. She didn't get the chance to try and heal him as she saw Sasuke jump to his feet, battle ready, with his Sharingan activated with a kunai in hand.

Sasuke had finally calmed down as he noticed that he wasn't in no immediate danger and finally gave Sakura his attention. He bit back a grimace as he noticed her state of dress, remembering how she got into this predicament.

He didn't even think on the subject as he took off his high colored blue shirt and made her wear it. Sakura was relieved to have some of her decency back and was eternally grateful to Sasuke and Naruto, even though a clone, had taken off his jacket and had her wrap it around her waste to cover up her lower extremities. She let out tears, happy, that her two teammates were considering her modesty.

Just as Sasuke was about to talk, he noticed the stick attached to the small baggy and went to pick it up confusing the rest of his conscious team.

"What is it Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke ignored her question and checked it out before he finally realized what it was.

 _'This is...'_

He popped the cap that was on top and noticed a seal, confirming his suspicions. He charged the seal with a lot of chakra and placed it in the middle of the road and saw it glow, indicating the timer was set.

He then ordered the confused blondes to pick up Kakashi and told Sakura to get ready to move out before he saw the clones starting to sway and clutching their heads howling in pain.

"Naruto-Kun what's wrong?!" Yelled out the startled Pinkette. Sasuke tried to go forward and check on them before the stretcher disappeared in a poof.

"Shit!" Cursed the wide eyed Uchiha.

"Naruto! What's wrong?!"

The clone to his left swayed to his right showing his teammates his face, instantly startling them as he revealed his over grown k-9's, darker whisker marks, shaggier hair, and what took the cake, were his scarlet red slitted eyes. Sakura took a step back in fear as the jacket wrapped around her lower torso proofed away as the clone to the right screamed out in pain before disappearing as well.

" **Th-the B-Boss... He's graahhhhhhhh!"** Yelled out the clone as he exploded in a burst of a demonic chakra that shot towards the sky in a giant beam of red light, ominously illuminating the sky in an apocalyptic glow. A couple seconds after the beam of red vile chakra disappeared. The chakra flair, that was on the floor, shot towards the sky with a high pitched screech, with a black smoke trail being left behind before it reached its maximum altitude and let off a giant explosion of light before multiple flairs started falling down towards its original placement, alerting anybody that was in a 50 mile radius, that someone was in dire need of help.

 **Konoha Hokage Tower...**

"Hokage-sama! Orders!" Yelled a squad of 8 ANBU kneeled before their aged leader who was facing the window with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Search and rescue. Anything obscuring the mission is deemed a threat to the mission. Attack with extreme prejudice."

"Hai!" Saluted the ANBU squad as they departed.

Sarutobi Hiruzen clicked his tongue before he tore off his Hokage robes revealing his battle armor.

"Neko."

"Orders my lord." Said the kneeling ANBU.

"Squads Alpha and Delta are at the gate and headed towards whoever set off the distress flair. You will accompany me and you will take lead of both squads as I go on ahead. If by any chance you see Might Gai near the gates, you have my orders to bring him along. He was supposed to be here around this time." And with that the Sandaime Hokage blurred through the village in speed not seen since the Second and Third Great Shinobi War.

Neko stood their dumbfounded for a moment, as she watched her Kage go from the the tower to the main gate in a blur, barely visible. Had it not been for her years of training, she would have never noticed the blur that had shot through the village.

-LINE BREAK-

The Assassin cursed as he saw the two explosions. It looked like his time was cut short, but at least he got his point through, as he picked up the semi-conscious blond and held him up against a tree and then made 2 clones who got to work on the young Uzumaki. The clones then poofed away as the original stuck a piece of paper on the blonde's naked forehead and admired his work, before chuckling maniacally, before he sunk into the ground.

Where Naruto's hitai-ate was, who knew.

-LINE BREAK-

Sasuke had found himself rolling on the ground crashing into Sakura, who at this point had become a mute and couldn't find her voice anymore. All she could do was try and shake Sasuke out of his momentary case of confusion while she was no better herself, trembling in fear, as 10 clones of the assassin had survived the blast earlier.

 _'Wake up! Please! Sasuke-Kun! Wake up!_ ' She yelled in her head, shaking the Injured Uchiha that was vastly losing his consciousness. As she noticed his half lidded eyes fully close, he had also become unresponsive to her touch.

She could hear their lecherous vile chuckle and couldn't do anything but cry and clutch her beloved teammate and try her best to defend her teammate and sensei in hope someone would come in and save them. Only Kami knew what had happened to Naruto.

 _'Naruto...please...'_

She mustered all the strength and courage she could and took the last of her teams kunai and shuriken and tried valiantly to at least knick one of them, knowing that although they were solid clones, that Shadow clones we're practically useless if harmed in a fight.

The clones danced and weaved through the folly of sharp instruments of death with sheer ease, before 5 of the clones were killed, due to an unnoticed explosive tag.

The clone in front groaned. "What is it with this damn team and explosives!" He yelled out more in annoyance then questioning.

As the few remaining clones approached Sakura and her unconscious teammates, one clone spoke up confirming her worst nightmare. "We're going to have so much fun with you, _little_ Kunoichi."

The voice was so sick and vile she knew what awaited her in a few moments. She shut her eyes in hope that Kami would find pity on her and her team.

Poof

She blinked.

Poof

Poof

She couldn't believe her eyes. Right before her, was her own Hokage rescuing her and defeating the clones. Saving her from a fate far worse then death.

Only one clone remained, as a squad of ANBU appeared surrounded team 7.

She was safe! ' _Kami! Th-thank you!'_ She sent out a silent thank you through her sobs of joy as she finally felt safe. As one of the ANBU was checking on her and Sasuke, the other members of the squad were checking on their sensei.

"Sparrow! Take out a stretcher! Now! Kakashi-Sempai is in critical condition!" Yelled out a purple haired ANBU with a Neko mask.

The Hokage had appeared before her at the mention of such words. "Sit-rep."

"Sir, Kakashi-sempai is critical. He has severe chakra depletion. Multiple cracked and broken bones and a lot of shrapnel. There are to many injuries to list right now, but the worst of them are the injuries to his lower vertebrae, heavy bleeding and broken ribs dangerously close to puncturing his lungs. It seems he's been treated... but it's not enough. He's hanging on by a thread and will die within the hour if not properly treated."

The Hokage nodded. "Sparrow, you are to evac Kakashi with-Yosh! The Mighty Green Beast of the Leaf has arrived!"

The Hokage sighed in annoyance at the interruption, but perked up the ever right timing of their new edition.

"Gai!"

"Yosh! Hokage-Sama!"

"You are to lead the Evac of Kakashi to the hospital with sparrow and bird at top speed. Time is of essence!" Ordered with a voice that hadn't been heard since The Second and Third Shinobi War.

Gai didn't wait for the Sandaime Hokage to finish, as he appeared right next to his rival and took a knee right at his side. He set a hand on Kakashi's shoulder; the ever cheerful mood of Might Gai had all but evaporated, as he saw the condition of his best friend. Multiple puncture wounds, second degree burns... _'So much blood...'_

"Kakashi..."

Hiruzen walked up to him and set a hand on Gai's shoulder. " I understand your turmoil, I truly do. But you are no help to him right now unless you make sure he gets medical attention my boy."

Gai clutched his fist. "By your leave my lord, I'll make sure he survives...so help me..."

This was the Gai he needed. Not the ever cheerful Gai that everyone had gotten accustomed to. No, he need the borderline A to S-Rank Green Beast of the leaf that held and defended a small village with 2 Chunin from 70 enemy chunin and Jonin Shinobi.

The Hokage nodded and watched Gai take point as they started transporting Kakashi back to Konoha.

"WE MOVE AT MY SPEED! ANYTHING SLOWER AND YOUR ASSES ARE MINE WHEN WE REACH THE VILLAGE!"

The aged Professor chuckled at Gai's more serious antics, as he turned around he took a good look at the Genin of Team 7. As he got close enough, he took a knee right next to Sakura and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense up, but she visibly relaxed as she saw her Hokage.

"You're going to be ok now Sakura-chan. You and your team are safe now my child."

Sakura latched onto the Sandaime and started trembling as she started crying again. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her, but she started shaking her head negatively and all his aged ears could hear were mumbles.

He then looked around, still holding the fragile Genin, noticing something he didn't notice in the adrenaline of saving his Shinobi. "Sakura... Where's Naruto-Kun?" Sakura started balling out tears remembering her lost teammate and Hiruzen feared the worst.

"Hehehehahdhdjsacrifeahahself!idontknowidontknowidontknow!"

He looked at her gently and told her to calm down and to take a quick breather so she could speak clearly.

Sakura tired catching her breath, but the hot tears were coming harder and faster then before as she started hyperventilating. The Third tried calming her again and tried to stop her mumbling, but he caught the few words he needed out of her rambling.

"...Naruto...sacrifice..."

The 2 time war veteran didn't waste a second, he took off in the direction of his other ANBU squad in search of Naruto.

-LINE BREAK-

"Dear Kami..."

"..."

"The Sandaime isn't gonna like this..."

"...there's going to be hell to pay for this... I can feel Hokage-Sama's rage from here..."

The fourth ANBU couldn't even say anything but find somewhere else to look.

They had just found Naruto, and none were happy with what they had seen.

-LINE BREAK-

The Sandaime had been traveling for awhile now with Enma who had been summoned moments ago. Hiruzen was known for many things, his main moniker was The Professor, but he cursed not tuning his sensory abilities. He had the basic concept of it but even then he never could quite perfect it. Sensors were born, not made.

Enma, The Monkey King, had abruptly stopped when a pungent potent smell hit his sensitive nose. "What is it Enma?"

He gave his long time partner a grim face as he spoke. **"There's blood up ahead... lots of it. But the worst of it isn't the blood but what's underneath it."**

The Sandaime gave him a nod, urging him to continue, but the frown on his face told him that he wasn't going to like the answer. **"...Disease."**

Biological warfare? Who? Why konoha? Why now? Too many questions, too many suspects, and no information.

Hiruzen's eyes hardened and clutched his fist. If somebody thought that they could willfully come here and attack his home and escape unscathed, they would be in for a rude awakening.

As the duo continued their travel, they started noticing a war had happened right on their very soil.

As they came to a stop to spectate the battle zone, they noticed how badly Team 7 had fought for their dear lives. Shuriken and Kunai littered the entire field.

Smoking Craters and disheveled fields, with broken and uprooted trees for the eyes to see. It was breath taking to see how a wet behind the ears Genin squad and a Jonin had changed the landscape of this terrain.

 _'Kakashi was with them, so it's understandable, but even then... he's not one to throw out Jutsu like this... incase he knows he's outmatched and needs to distract the enemy or his team is safe and far away from the blast radius and he knows it will hit. But even then.. for Kakashi to be tested this hard... their are only a hand few that could do this...'_

Things just weren't adding up for the Profesor. One of his best Shinobi was incapacitated, two of his Genin, for some strange reason were still alive after Kakashi was dealt with, and now his other Genin was missing in action?

As he traveled further down the road he noticed even more battle zones and tremendous amounts of blood on the floor.

"Someone has come into my home and attacked my Shinobi... there will be hell to pay for this Enma..."

The Monkey King nodded. **"There will be a place and time for that Hiruzen. But first let us find the boy, who knows what's happened to him, and if I were to bet, that blood pool we just passed was unmistakably his. Kakashi or his other students weren't bleeding. So that only leaves Naruto and the assailant/s."**

Hiruzen clenched his hand into a tight fist. If anyone had harmed Naruto...

With his resolved hardened, he set off with Enma guiding him towards the direction of the smell and the location of his ANBU with one thought mainly plaguing his mind. _'Where are you Naruto..'_

-LINE BREAK-

Sarutobi Hiruzen had been through many ordeals in his life that had molded and forged the man he was today. He had been through 2 Great Shinobi Wars, 3 small wars, assassination attempts, the death of his wife and so on. It took things of great proportions to rattle the hardened veteran and even then those times could be counted on one hand.

But nothing, nothing could have ever prepared him for the scene he and Enma had arrived to.

There before him, was his surrogate grandson, Uzumaki Naruto, crucified to a tree, with blood covering more then half his torso and multiple lacerations across his body. The lifeless look on his eyes, with his limp form, had rattled the Sandaime to the bone. But upon closer inspection, he noticed something that had made him feel like a fist had knocked the wind out of him...

' _T-torture...th-they tortured him...they tortured m-my boy!'_ Stab wounds in key places and the way his fingers were bent back and dislocated were all the proof he needed.

A tear slipped down his eye as he shakily walked towards the crucified Uzumaki.

Why his ANBU hadn't taken him down was beyond him and they would be dealt with accordingly, but right now, none of that mattered.

One of the ANBU tried to lend out a condolence and took a step forward to assist, but he was stopped by his comrade and shook his head telling him that their Hokage needed to do this alone.

Just as the Sandaime reached his hand to free the comatose blond, his mouth twitched. Hiruzen retracted his hand without hesitation as he took notice of a paper seal on Naruto's forehead starting to glow.

"Hmmhmmhmm, soooo... The fearless Profesor has a soft spot for its Jinchuriki... How... touching." The monotone voice that came out of Naruto, his body's general condition with the addition of the lifeless look in his eyes had made this encounter that much more eerie and heart wrenching for Hiruzen. The Sandaime jumped back with the squad of ANBU right In front of him with their weapons drawn.

"Naruto?" Called out the aged professor.

Naruto chuckled dryly. "You'd wish it was him, don't you you old monkey?"

The ANBU tensed as The Third narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? What do you want?!" It was more of a demand then it was a question.

The unwilling Naruto simply chuckled at the blunt demand. "Quite simple you old fool..."

The voice was Naruto's, Hiruzen deduced, but the darkness it held and the malicious undertone let the aged veteran know that it was not the boy he had grown to care for. Could it, could it be the Kyuubi?

"Revenge."

The ANBU readied themselves at the word while the Sandaime had Enma transform into the adamantium staff he was known for.

As The Sandaime was about to start asking questions, Enma pointed something out that the rest had yet to notice. "Hiruzen look, the seal! It's disappearing!"

"Heh. So you've noticed, oh well it's to late for you to stop the change now. Everything has been set in motion!" The Maniacal voice couldn't have sounded anymore giddy and that's what put everyone on edge. "What have you done!"

"Hmmhmmhmm hehhehheh hahahahahaha! I must thank you for this Sacrificial Lamb you've brought me! Had it not been for this boy and your impudence, I would have never been able to do this! Know this you bastard ass tree hugging traitors! This boy is my key and he's been set free! You know not what you have caused with your treachery. Now watch, watch! Oh great tree of Konohagakure. Watch as your tree burns! **WATCH IT BURN AND DIE!"** After the maniacal yelling and shouting had stopped, the seal had fallen off Naruto's forehead. Not a second later, Naruto's eyes shot open, wide, as he let out blood curdling scream.

Blood started coming out his mouth and his body started convulsing, but not once did the horrific screaming stop. Hiruzen rushed towards the pinned Naruto and freed him from the tree, letting Naruto fall right into his embrace. As he caught Naruto and gently laid him down on the floor, he noticed how extensive the young teen's injuries were with a closer inspection.

"Medic! I need a damn medic!" Tiger, who was right behind The Third, was at his side and immediately started tending to Naruto.

Tiger produce her mystic Palm Jutsu and immediately got to work on the poor boy, but it was for not as Naruto started foaming at the mouth and his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!" Roared the Sandaime. He turned his head rapidly towards his ANBU.

"Tiger do something!"

"His body is rejecting my chakra! I can't do anything! He needs to be in the hos-"

Hiruzen didn't even let her finish as he scooped up the boy and clutched onto him for dear life as he took off towards the village at max speed. "I won't let you die Naruto... Not again... n-never again my boy... "

 **Konoha Hospital**

The Hospital had been hectic since the arrival of Kakashi. Many citizens were panicking, wondering why one of their strongest and feared Shinobi was seen being taken into the hospital in such a state. When an unconscious Sasuke had arrived, outrageous yells for answers could be heard. Only God knew how'd they'd react to Naruto's arrival.

 **Operating Room 3-A**

It was mayhem inside the operating room. Drs', Surgeons and Nurses running rampant trying to to save the life of one Hatake Kakashi.

"He's going critical!" One Nurse yelled.

Dr after Dr tried to keep him stable but things started getting worse as Kakashi's chest started rising, lifting his upper back off the operating table, before it started slamming back down repeatedly.

"Nurse hold him down!" Yelled out the head Dr.

Two Nurses rushed to help the Dr and tried pinning him down but he was too strong for the medics.

They tried with all their might, but it was to no avail, as they just couldn't find the strength to hold him down until Kakashi suddenly stopped. One Nurse looked up and saw non other then Might Gai holding down the injured Jonin. Just as the nurse was about to call him out and tell him he couldn't be in the operating room, the head Dr gave her a piercing glare beckoning her to even try.

The Dr then looked up at Gai and gave a silent thank you before he got back to work.

Just as he was giving out orders and saw that Kakashi was starting to stabilize, the door slammed open with a nurse running towards him with a piece of paper. "Yamatatsu-Sama! The toxicology report!"

Yamatatsu's eyes widened as he re-read the report for the 5th time. "H-how..."

"What is it Dr?" Asked the ever serious Might Gai.

"H-he's Been p-poisoned.."

"Can't you just take it out?!" Gai stated raising his voice, slightly panicking for his best friend.

shook his head slowly as the paper slipped from his hand. "You have to understand something Gai-San, for this particular poison... we don't have a cure for."

The Dr suddenly found himself pinned to the wall with one hand at his throat elevating him off the floor. "What do you mean there is no cure!"

The nurses tried calming down the angry Jonin, but nothing at this point but the right answer would stop his vice like grip.

Yamatasu clutched with both his hands on Gais forearm trying to keep himself up.

"We've never had a cure for this poison! Only Tsuande-Sama knows how to cure it. It's Stage 2 Tainted Chakra Poison!"

Dr. Yamatatsu suddenly found himself surrounded by his staff on the floor clutching his neck as he saw the terrified look on Gai's face.

"We can only keep him alive for a week at the most and keep him stable with constent chakra entering his system, using a chakra transfusion technique. But without Tsuande-Sama here... I fear the worst..."

-LINE BREAK-

Things had not been easy since the arrival of Team 7. Kakashi was critical. Sasuke was in a coma, chakra exhaustion, his body would heal with no permanent damage from his other injuries, but he was also poisoned and Sakura needed a psyche evaluation from the traumatizing event of almost being raped.

Dr. Yamatatsu couldn't help but sigh at such a stressful day. He was in his office trying to find some form of peace before shit hit the fan. Presenting all his new findings to the Hokage was not going to be easy. Now if only...

"Yamatatsu-Sama!"

 _'Shit!'_

A nurse rushed into his office clearly out of breath as she was bent over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Yama-Yamatatsu-Sama..." "Out with it Nurse. I'm an impatient man today." She nodded her head vigorously. "It's Hokage-Sama! He's brought in Uzumaki Naruto, he's" "Paging all Drs. This is a code blue. I repeat a code blue in operating room 0."

Yamatatsu dropped everything he was doing and hightailed it towards the operating room. Things had to be serious if they had called him towards the sealing operating room.

 **Operating Room 0..**

"Get him started on an IV stat! I need someone to help me stop the bleeding!"

Nurses and Drs were running around giving their all to save the severely injured jinchuriki.

"How is he still alive?! There's so much blood!" Questioned a stunned Dr working on Naruto's chest lacerations.

"Don't question why the boy is alive, focus on keeping him alive! If this boy doesn't make it, the Sandaime will have our asses by the time we give him the T.O.D!" Fired back another Dr who was working on Naruto's broken ribs.

"He's rejecting our chakra!" yelled out one nurse.

"Shit!"

"He's convulsing!" Yelled out the second..

So much blood was coughed up as his trembling chest spawned all over the operating table...

"He's crashing!" Yelled out the third...

Naruto suddenly went limp...

"Nurse! The defibrillator!" Yelled out Dr. Yamatatsu as he came running through the doors.

"Dammit! Were losing him!"

"30 seconds for the defibrillator!" Yelled out a nurse as she had ran back from the other side of the operating room with the defibrillator cart.

The Head Dr cursed as he saw the life rapidly leaving the traumatic teen.

"Screw this!"

The Dr put his right hand into a tiger seal before he charged it with Raiton chakra and placed the tip of his left index and middle fingers rite on Naruto's right pectoral, and his right palm on his left oblique.

"Clear!"

Beeeeep

Narutos face got paler...

"No change! He's getting worse!"

"Dammit! Clear!"

Beeeeep

Blood leaked out his mouth as a giant breath left his lung and the Head Drs eyes widened...

"Still no change!"

"Come on kid! Fight dammit, fight! Don't die on me like this! Clear!"

Naruto's body spasmed for the third time that day; The life in his once cerulean blue eyes that were once a radiant crystal blue ocean looked paler... before he heard the machine...

Beeeeeeeeep

Beeeeeeeeep

Beeeeeeeeep

-FIN-

 **Well this chapter took me a while. But I wanted to make sure you guys had a long chapter to read and work has me busy with no time for writing. Plus I thank you for the comments from chapter 1.**

 **On another note, almost all the chapters I post will be around 6k and above. That is my goal. I'm almost done with chapter 3 so expect that one coming out soon. Within a week or earlier.**

 **Merchant of Blue Death: Im sorry for that inconvenience you had and also to any other reader that was confused by that. I'll be sure to reread and fix my mistakes so others don't have the same issue. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I'm not going to defend or justify my mistakes even though errors occur. It's my story and I let them happen, I'll make sure to fix them and try to make sure it doesn't happen again.**

 **Kyuubi16: The story is taking place right after the wave arc. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear enough.**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter.**

 **Till next time.**

 **-KingKitsuneDeath**


End file.
